


Playing Cupid

by boadecia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Match-making, Shipping, Smut, only in chapter 2 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Reader can't stand the sexual tension between two certain people anymore, so she decides to take matters in her own hand. With the help of her best friend she plays Cupid and sets her OTP up, with unexpected consequences.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 contains smut. Well, it is pure smut. Don't like don't read. (rated E I think)<br/>Chapter 1's harmless though. (rated T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, that's it" I muttered to myself as I headed out of the library. In said library two idiots were eye-fucking, for the god-knows how many hundreth time and I decided that if they weren't going to make a move themselves, I had to do it. I couldn't stand the sexual tension between the two of them anymore, it almost suffocated me everytime I was near them. It'd be a hard task, but with the help of my celestial best friend it would be manageable.

I went to my room and started praying. As soon as I finished I heard a rustling of feathers, announcing the angel's arrival.

"What do you need now?" were the first words out of his mouth and I sighed internally.

"It's nice to see you too, Gabriel" I couldn't surpress my retort, earning me a half-glare from said man. Or better archangel turned trickster.

"Why'd you pray to me? I was busy" he whined causing me to roll my eyes.

"Couldn't have been too busy if you pop up immediatly after I called" I mumbled. "Anyway..." I continued as he sent me an annoyed glare "I need your help"

"My help with what exactly?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I'll show you" I said as I got up and headed towards the library, not making a single sound. At the door I gestured Gabriel to be quiet and looked around the corner. There they were, still staring at one another. They didn't move, they didn't speak, they just stared into each others eyes. It was frustrating. After a few moments I started heading back to my room, Gabriel trailing behind me. I laid down on my bed, gesturing him to join me, what he did.

"So, if I concluded right you need my help with setting up our brothers?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Jackpot" I mumbled. "I can't stand being around them anymore. Seriously, everytime they start eye-fucking I just want to go up to them and push their heads together until they're kissing" Gabriel chuckled to which I lightly hit him "That's not funny"

"Oh yes it is. But you're right, sweetheart, we need to do something."

I had no idea how Gabriel and I became friends. To be honest I hated his guts when I first met him. Over time he seemed to grow on me and when he was almost killed by Lucifer I was barely able to save him. Luckily he survived and since then we were inseparable. I might have developed some sort of crush on him too but I never made a move. I was content with our relationship at the moment, I mean being best friends with an angel is awesome. An archangel, no less. I appreciated moments like this most. He'd drop everything for me without second thought and help me with my problems, no matter how petty they were. I'd do the same for him, and he knew that.

After a few minutes an idea popped in my head. "How about we lock them in a room and they stay in there until they've talked. Pretty cliché, I know, but it might work" I thought out loud. I turned my head to look at Gabriel, only to see him already staring at me. After some seconds he seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.

"That might work. We just have to angel-proof the room so Cas can't zap them out" I nodded as a grin spread across my face.

"See, I need you for things like this. I would've never thought of this without you." he smiled at me, his whiskey coloured eyes a bit brighter than usual. "Alright, so how about I go angel-proof Dean's bedroom and you bring them there, in say, five minutes?" I started to get up only to be pulled back down on top of Gabriel.

"You're amazing, you know that, love?" he said quietly, staring into my eyes intently. I blushed slightly, hiding my face in his chest. He let out a low chuckle, sitting up slowly. I gracefully got up and headed for my closet in which I had a few spray-cans with white colour. Conveniently the hallway was painted white too, so it wouldn't be too obvious that it was some sort of trap. I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on me, or the blush that crept it's way up my neck.

"I need at least five minutes, then you can bring them. I don't care how you manage it, just please, don't make it too obvious, okay?" I said turning back around. Gabriel nodded which was enough for me. Before leaving I stopped one last time. "Good luck" I whispered, over-dramatically, to which he let out a laugh.

I quickly walked to Dean's room and started spraying sigils on the wall, after double checking that no one was near. I finished quicker than I originally thought, leaving one last sigil unfinished so Gabriel could still get out. I hid behind a cupboard as I heard voices approaching. Spying around the corner I saw Gabriel and Castiel carrying an unconscious Dean to his room. I had to stifle a laugh at the worried look on Castiel's face. As they entered Dean's room I got out of my hiding place and walked towards the door, just in time to see a confused, now conscious Dean and an even more confused Castiel glaring at Gabriel, who all but sprinted out of the room. Before I slammed the door shut I waved at the both of them and winked, handing Gabriel the key to lock the door while I finished the sigil.

It took a few moments before they started banging on the door and yelling at us to let them out again. Gabriel and I almost died laughing as Dean started threatening to end us when he got out of his room. I managed to catch my breath for a minute to shove a sheet of paper underneath the door. Silence followed as they read the note, followed by a "Son of a bitch" by Dean.

"You've got to be kidding" Dean sounded really angry, but I couldn't care less.

"Dean, what do they mean with 'confess your feelings'" Castiel sounded confused, as usual and I could picture his little head tilt and puppy-dog-eyes all too well.

"You can get out after you've talked." I said.

"And if we like the result" Gabriel added. I started heading towards the kitchen, the archangel following closely.

"Oh, and don't break the bed" I shouted over my shoulder before we were out of earshot. Gabriel laughed quietly. The sound alone made a grin spread across my face.

As we got to the kitchen I grabbed two beers and handed one to Gabriel "We should do this professionally" I said after taking a swig. The angel choked on his drink, causing me to laugh. It took a few moments before he stopped coughing. I just grinned at him innocently as he sent me a glare.

"And what makes you think this?" he asked after glaring at me for a bit.

"Well, if this works, why not try and play cupid for someone else? Spread some love, y'know" he laughed quietly, I just shrugged in response.

"Well then, who'd be the next target?" he asked. He was leaning on the counter next to me, eyeing me from head to toe.

"I don't know" I sat on the counter so I'd be almost as tall as him. "Maybe we could find you a girlfriend." I looked at him, momentarily mesmerized by his eyes "Or boyfriend, whichever you prefer" I quickly added before taking another sip from my beer. I could feel myself blushing again, god knows why. He chuckled quietly as he stepped in front of me, placing his beer on the far end of the counter.

"And what if I already like someone?" he asked quietly. I absentmindedly put my beer next to his, looking up at him.

"Well, then you should tell them before I have to lock you in a room too" I mumbled. I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing. Of course, I'd be happy for Gabriel when he found someone, but a part of me despised the idea unless that someone was me. He inched closer towards me, placing his hands next to my hips on the counter.

He took a deep breath and glanced down at his shoes as if contemplating something. After two or three seconds he looked back up, locking his gaze with mine.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea except you wanted to be locked in that room with me."

For a moment my mind shut down completely. I couldn't believe what I heard, or rather what I thought I heard. I didn't realise how much time had passed until I noticed a hurt expression on his face. I quickly snapped out of my trance.

"Wait, are you telling me... that you... like me?" I stuttered out, barely above a whisper. He nodded, his gaze cast downwards. I gently lifted my hands to his face, forcing his chin up so he looked at me.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I like you too, idiot" I said quietly. Immediatly a broad smile spread over his face, lighting up his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So it's okay if I do this?" he asked as he gently cradled my face in his hands, slowly leaning in. I nodded slightly, placing one of my hands on the back of his neck, urging him forward. As our lips met it felt as if sparks were flying. The kiss was sweet and slow, filled with emotion. I felt warm all over as he tangled one of his hands in my hair, tugging gently. The lack of oxygen forced us to pull apart. Gabriel placed his forehead against mine, looking at me lovingly. I couldn't help a smile tugging at my lips.

And of course as he started to lean in again someone cleared their throat behind us. I let out a quiet sigh, pulling away and turning at my waist so I could look behind me. There stood Sam who seemed to be all kinds of uncomfortable and confused.

"Hey there Sammy" I said nonchalantly, smiling gently.

"Hey (Y/N), Gabriel" he still seemed very confused and violated (for whatever reason) which made it hard for me not to laugh. Gabriel buried his face in my shoulder, laughing quietly. Sam tried to ignore it, but was struggling visibly.

"Have you seen Dean or Cas? I've been praying to Cas for a good ten minutes but nothing." I couldn't help the grin spreading on my face and the quiet laugh escaping my lips. Gabriel was all but shaking with laughter against me, which made it awfully hard to concentrate on anything.

"You wait here, I'll go look if I can find them, okay?" I asked Sam while hopping off the counter. He nodded and I quickly skidded into the hallway on my way to Dean's room. As I approached I could hear some kind of noise. Standing in front of the door the noise turned out to be quiet moaning and groaning. I could hear a quite loud moan and a muffled "Oh Cas, right there". Immediatly I turned on my heel and went back to the kitchen, a grin plastered on my face.

"It worked" I said as I entered, high-fiving Gabriel. Sam seemed even more confused than before, his head tilted slightly. "If I were you, I wouldn't go near Dean's room anytime soon, except you want to be mentally scarred for the rest of your life" I said to Sam, whose expression turned from confusion to horror pretty fast.

"What have you two done?" his voice was shaky and it took all my might not to burst out laughing.

"Nothing bad, don't worry Samsquatch. We just played Cupid." Gabriel spoke up, grinning innocently. Sam nodded and turned on his heel, probably to go back to the library, which left Gabriel and me alone again.

Not even five seconds passed before there were hands on my hips and hot breath ghosting over my neck. My eyes closed briefly as he nipped at my skin, leaving a tiny mark behind. I spun around in his grasp and tangled one of my hands in his hair as he started to lean in again. I couldn't surpress the smile that made it's way on my lips, making him stop and smile back at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" his voice was barely above a whisper. My cheeks tinted a light pink. This behaviour was pretty unlike him, but I didn't complain. Not in the slightest.

Of course I loved his bad pick-up lines and cheesy nicknames, but his more or less serious side was something else completely. He was more intense and it felt as if with every glance he'd stare into the depths of my soul. When he had one of his serious moments he seemed more powerful and more like an actual archangel, and to be honest, it was pretty damn hot.

Just like at the moment, when he's looking at me, his whiskey coloured eyes trained on my (E/C) ones, it seemed as if the air around him was sizzling with electricity. Those moments were rather rare, but when they were there I felt both, vulnerable and protected. It was amazing.

I gently tugged him down towards me, initiating a second kiss. It started out slow and tender, but quickly grew with passion and desperation. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gladly gave. Our tongues fought for dominance while our hands were exploring each other. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, the other slowly roamed over my side, while mine gently scraped over his back and neck. He let out a low growl which sent sparks flying through me, igniting a fire in the pit of my stomach. We kissed for what felt like an eternity and only mere seconds at the same time, until the lack of oxygen forced me to pull away.

Gabriel didn't stop though. He trailed soft, open mouthed kisses along my jawline towards my neck and to my collarbone, sometimes nipping at the skin there and marking me as his. I had a really hard time surpressing all kinds of sexual noises that wanted to come out my mouth. As the urge to moan became too much I tugged at his hair, causing him to look at me.

"Don't you think we should move this to my room?" I quietly asked. His eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store and he nodded eagerly. I let out a quiet chuckle and grabbed his hand, leading him to my room, where we continued our previous activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel didn't stop though. He trailed soft, open mouthed kisses along my jawline towards my neck and to my collarbone, sometimes nipping at the skin there and marking me as his. I had a really hard time surpressing all kinds of sexual noises that wanted to come out of my mouth. As the urge to moan became too much I tugged at his hair, causing him to look at me.

"Don't you think we should move this to my room?" I quietly asked. His eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store and he nodded eagerly. I let out a quiet chuckle and grabbed his hand, leading him to my room, where we continued our previous activities. 

\-----------

As soon as we entered he had me pressed up against the door, my wrists pinned above my head. Before he could even open his mouth to say something I smashed my lips to his in a hot kiss. He responded immediatly, pressing up against me. One of his hands wiggled it's way to the small of my back, the other tangled in my hair. I struggled against his grip on my wrists, wanting to touch him but he wouldn't budge. He bit my lower lip, causing me to gasp, to which he pushed his tongue into my mouth, fighting with mine for dominance. After a few moments we pulled away, panting. 

He immediatly started to nip and kiss at my neck, leaving marks along my throat to my collarbone. I let out quiet moans whenever he found a sweet spot, to which he then paid extra attention. My skin tingled everywhere and with each bruise he left a jolt of pleasure ran through me, settling in my lower abdomen. I grinded my hips against his in an attempt to find some friction. He let out a growl as I brushed against his already hard member. I attempted to free my hands again and succeded. I slowly trailed one hand down towards the hem of his trousers and tangled the other in his golden locks. I quickly undid the button of his trousers as I reached them and shoved my hand under the waistband of his boxers, trailing my fingers over his shaft. He let out a guttural moan at the sensation and thrusted into my hand. 

With a snap of his fingers all our clothes were gone. He lifted me up and all but threw me on my bed. He sauntered towards me, a lazy smirk on his kiss-swollen lips. In mere seconds he was hovering above me, his weight supported by his arms which were next to my head. He shifted his weight to one side and lifted a hand to my face, gently stroking over my cheek. He tugged a strand of hair behind my ear and cradled my chin in his hand, looking at me with an intensity I haven't noticed before. I held his gaze, not knowing what else I was supposed to do. 

"(Y/N), if you don't want this, please say it now. I won't be able to stop myself once I've started and I don't want to hurt you." Gabriel said after taking a shaky breath. 

"Gabriel, if I wouldn't want this you would've known by now." my voice was strangely husky and I noticed him visibly shuddering above me. "Please, Gabriel" I begged after he hadn't moved for a while. He immediatly leant down and captured my lips in a desperate kiss. 

Gabriel moved one hand down my body, trailing it over my hips to my thighs, then the inside of them but never quite reached where I wanted him to be. He drew small circles on my skin, getting closer and closer to the junction of my thighs but not yet touching it. I was getting wetter with the second and decided to tease him just like he did me. I trailed one of my hands down his back, raking my nails over his skin and leaving slightly red streaks on my way down. I scratched my nails over the top of his ass, slightly harder than before to which he let out a growl. I smirked into the kiss and trailed my nails towards his front, purposefully scratching at his hipbones. He subconsciously thrusted forwards and simutaniously bit down on my lip. 

I couldn't hold in a deep moan that fought it's way out of my mouth as he thrusted two of his fingers without warning into me. My hips bucked upwards on their own accord, brushing against his rock-hard member. He let out a moan himself, which did all sorts of unspeakable things to me. Since I was sure that I had bruises and bite marks all over my throat and collarbone, I decided to mark Gabriel too. I kissed my way down his jawline, occasionally nipping at the tender skin, towards the base of his throat and his collarbone, all the while leaving marks and bruises. With every single mark I left his fingers would move a bit faster and harder inside of me, almost making me come then and there. Keyword: almost.

"Gabriel, please" I gasped. "You've got to be more precise, Sugar" his voice was husky and slightly hoarse and it sent a shiver down my spine. _God, he's gonna be the death of me._

"Gabriel, please fuck me" I moaned out, trying to sound seducing. Apparently it worked since he all but slammed into me. He let me adjust to him for a few moments before he set a fast pace.

"You're so damn beautiful" he murmured between thrusts. "You have no idea what you do to me. How you make me long for you. How you make me need you" I moaned at his words "You have no idea for how long I've imagined this. How many scenarios I made up in which I could finally fuck you, having you moan my name so prettily I could almost cum on the sound alone." he kissed his way down my neck towards my chest, nipping and licking at my skin. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he bit my nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain straight to my core.

"You feel so amazing around my cock. So tight and smooth. God, I love the feeling of being inside you" he mumbled in my chest, now kissing and licking at the other nipple. I scratched my nails down his back, yet again, leaving marks. His thrusts came more erratic and I knew he was close. He changed the angle inside me so he was hitting a certain spot with every thrust. It just felt amazing. 

The knot in my lower abdomen began to tighten quickly until Gabriel started to play with my clit, adding even more pleasure. "Cum for me" he demanded, looking me directly in the eyes and I came, hard. The pleasure ran through me as if i was set aflame, my vision whitening for a few moments. Gabriel came too, triggered by my release. He let out a loud guttural moan of my name as he thrust three last times inside me. 

He gently pulled out and kissed me, slow and sweet. He cupped my face in his hands, staring intently into my eyes.

"I love you, (Y/N)" he said quietly as he rested his forehead against mine. A smile crept it's way on my face.

"I love you too, Gabriel" I've never seen Gabriel as happy as after hearing those words. He hugged me close to him, pressing a loving kiss to my temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Balthazar/Reader but I kinda thought that it would fit better with Gabriel. I can still upload the Balthazar one, if you´d like me to.  
> I don´t know if I should write a second part for this, please tell me what you think :)
> 
> I´m sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language. I´d really appreciate it if you could, maybe, point mistakes out.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Love :)


End file.
